lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:A.new.way
A.NEW.WAY | Discussão | Contribuições | Testes | Assinatura | Enviar e-mail | ---- =Caixa de Mensagens:= *Arquivo 1 - 16/05/2008 a 16/05/2009. Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada Yan e Bruno já vieram falar comigo sobre o concurso. Assim, você tem o meu "aval" para começarem o concurso no mês de Junho. Tem um problema: eu, pessoalmente, sempre cuidei das páginas da Lostpédia e o que ela era divulgada afora do site. Eu não poderei me concentrei no concurso, pois tenho muito o que fazer, ou seja, ficariam a cargo dos 3 administradores Yan, Bruno e Lucas. Eu QUERO que o Lucas seja um dos jurados e que o concurso siga as regras do primeiro. Seriam 15 episódios, dois para Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro, Novembro e Dezembro e um para Janeiro. Seguiria a história da 6ª Temporada, já teriam desafios a partir do primeiro. A página do concurso deve seguir as mesmas coisas do primeiro concurso. Para que não fique totalmente de fora, eu criarei os desafios a partir do primeiro episódio, a cada episódio escolhido, vcs precisam me passar um resumo para que eu crie os novos, vcs podem me dar sujestões também. Me lembrem sempre de quando preciso criar os desafios. Se for para vcs começarem esse concurso, precisam levar a sério até o fim. TUDO!! Pq a culpa de algo dar errado e falta de compromisso e falta de respeito com os competidores cairá sobre vocês. O sistema de notas continua o mesmo, tudo continua como está, a não ser sobre a Season junto conosco, isso é só a Lostpédia. Quero muita criatividade sobre as coisas, mas nada de loucura. Lembrem: Lost é sim ficção, mas não é bobo. Os três cuidaram das páginas e resolvam entre vocês quem cuida das atualizões das páginas, quem fica responsável por arrumar a pagina principal dos concursos, quem cuida das notícias da página principal, quem cuida do status do concurso. Ok? Fico esperando vcs três conversarem e me darem a resposta. Além disso, quero um teste da página do concurso nas páginas de testes de vcs. Para ver a escrita, de como vcs escreverão regras, enfim, pra saber se posso deixar nas mãos de vcs. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 02h09min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) : Não posso fazer até setembro só, é muito pouco. O que dá para fazer é realmente Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro e Novembro. Sendo 2 ep. por mês serão 12, igual ao concurso anterior. Se vcs toparem assim, e todas as outras coisas que disse antes, arranjem um horario entre vcs no msn e venham conversar comigo. --Caio_wgm 21h50min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ::Então pessoal, se vcs querem começar o concurso em Junho, já está aí. Então, até domingo quero páginas de testes com layout interessante que chame atenção para divulgarmos, com regras certinhas, explicando tudo. Alguma coisa para por na página principal como tínhamos e algo para por na comunidade do orkut. Vamos lá, pq se não já mostramos pro público, ninguém vai escrever nada. Pensem em alguma coisa como prêmio para o primeiro colocado também. Se existir essa possibilidade. --Caio_wgm 03h04min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Só de ter visto e observado seu início dos testes do concurso, deixe-me dizer que fiquei imensamente satisfeito. Muito boa a idéia dos calendários. Certeza que ficará muito bom. Vou continuar observando até ter tudo pronto. --Caio_wgm 01h09min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Coloque que serão 3 jurados também. O pessoal gosta disso. Tem a nav com o nome dos episódios. Deixe claro sobre centricidades de episódios. Como vcs vão querer fazer, em apenas personagens principais, e que, uma vez que Sawyer seja centrado em um ep, nenhum mais poderá ser dele. Coloque também que os eventos seguem o final da quinta temporada. Tem a página dos sumários também. Que personagens podem ser criados para o concurso, mas que tenham sentido e eles não podem ser personagens central de episódios. Que no concurso seguiremos as tradições de flashbacks ou flashforwards como nas 4 primeiras temporadas. Acho que além dos principais, Widmore, Eloise, Ilana, Jacob, Lapidus e Richard também ser personagens centrais. Já estou pensando em desafios. --Caio_wgm 23h35min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Sim, eu entendo, mas o Yan vai te passar algumas coisas que ele colocou na dele que faltam na sua, mas poucas coisas. Ele vai te passar os 3 desafios que eu já criei também. Mas vc está de parabéns, ficou mt bom. Além do que eu disse que falta, nada mais. Olha, deixe Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Miles, Jin, Sun, Ben e Desmond como principais que continuam da quinta. O Locke pode deixar também, quem sabe o escritor utiliza ele como o inimigo e adiciona a Claire que sabemos que volta. Mas tire Charlotte, Daniel e Juliet que não continuam. Pode colocar isso na página do concurso também, explicando. Mas não há nada que impeça que eles queiram que Juliet continue viva, mas ela será convidada. E nada impede que Daniel, Charlotte, Charlie, Nikki, Paulo, Michael, Boone, Shannon, Eko, Libby e Ana Lucia apareçam em flashbacks e Walt pode aparecer em tempo real também, já que está vivo. --Caio_wgm 00h10min de 23 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :e aew lucas.......cara.....entra no msn......ai eh mais facil d flr......=P--B.L. 00h14min de 23 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Cara, essa história de personagens em tempos diferentes já foi na quinta temporada. Agora eles precisam se encontrar e lutar contra o inimigo de Jacob para a série acabar. Eles não podem morrer, nem os secundários pq mudaria toda a cronologia de Lost. Para facilitar as coisas e deixar td num nível excitante esse é o melhor. Só atrasaria a história para eles se encontrarem e enfim lutarem juntos. Pode deixar que eu sei o que estou fazendo. --Caio_wgm 15h52min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Seu eu não consegui passá-los até hoje a noite, pode criar. --Caio_wgm 21h23min de 19 de junho de 2009 (UTC) MSN cara.......me add no meu novo msn: yan_dann@hotmail.com abrç [[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 07h09min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Aew fala mano por que vc mudou de grupo de sawyer (sawyers group) pra algum dos personagens no artigo sobre a estatua? Concordo, mas alguns personagens fica vago demais. Soh deixar o grupo de Sawyer, sem o link. ZecaTatu Fotos E aí Lucas, gostei que vc ilustrou o Jack lá, como não to podendo mexer em imagens, gostaria que vc fizesse assim mesmo nos personagens principais e secundários como Radzinsky, pode se concentrar nisso se quiser. Mas lembre-se: tire a legendinha branca em baixo das fotos, fica feio, da pra tirar fácil, é só cortar. Quanto a página da cabana de Rose Bernard, eu acho que poderíamos fazer uma página chamada de: Moradia dos Sobreviventes, e daí listar as cabanas deles na praia, nós conhecemos a antiga de Rose e Bernard, a nova deles, a do Sawyer, a da Juliet, da Kate, do Jack, da Claire e do Charlie, do Jin e da Sun, da Libby, da Ana-Lucia, do Mr. Eko, do Sayid e da Shannon e de outros. Então dá pra fazer uma página legal. Topas? --Caio_wgm 19h52min de 20 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Nessa página tem as barracas do pessoal da praia. --Caio_wgm 20h21min de 20 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ::Então, faça do jeito que vc achar mais legal. Fazer uma página normalzinha ou algo maior. Vc que sabe, --Caio_wgm 02h22min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Então Lucas. Pode fazer cara; Não posso lhe ajudar nisso. To sem net algum tempo..quem sabe semana q vem ja volta. Nem sei como fazem essas coisas, então, fica por sua conta. E os textos dos roteiros poderiam ser arrumados sim. --Caio_wgm 23h04min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) RE:Assinatura Vlw cara.....=D--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 02h31min de 24 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Burocrata Parabéns Lucas, você foi promovido a burocrata. Como haviamos conversado antes, eu não edito mais tanto aqui na LostPédia, então precisamos de outro burocrata para tomar decisões importantes, como questões de concurso, visualizações e outros. A única diferença agora é que você pode alterar o grupo de cada usuário, promovendo a administrador ou não. Então, você poderá mexer no quadro de administradores atuais, vendo quem está contribuindo e quem não está. Ainda continuarei como burocrata então podemos decidir as coisas juntos. Parabéns mais uma vez, pois mostrou responsabilidade, maturidade e atividade para se tornar burocrata. --Caio_wgm 21h34min de 11 de julho de 2009 (UTC) RE: Site Oi Lucas. É orangotag o nome do site. =] --Caio_wgm 03h38min de 25 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Please Please give me flights to create your own episodes and character. NAMASMARIUS É isso aew =) Hey.....eaeww Luca =D Tudo bom man? Enfim...eu tive um final de 2009 muito agitado e desapareci por alguns meses daki da LP =/...mas agr eu voltei ;D naum sb como eu senti saudade disso *.* e vi q vc fez '''muita' coisa legal ake man =) a LP tah muito foda =D vlw cara Mas nem é por isso q vim ake...eu dei uma olhada no poster e na imagem do elenco da sexta temporada...e acho q a gnt jah podia escolher uma cor...eu pensei em um tom alaranjado...tipo Peru (naum me zoa ¬¬ okasoksa) e Chocolate (#CD853F e #D2691E) ou, por causa do poster e das imagens promocionais, akele mesmo tom cinza q a gente usou ano passado antes do lançamento do DVD (#C0C0C0 e #778899) * PS: eu tava com duas abas abertas e vi que você me mandou a mensagem na outra xD osakkosa Então...acho uma ótima idéia =) Só que acho que a gente não devia parar na premiere. Que tal: primeiro nós atualizamos as páginas que temos certeza que na sexta temporada vão ser necessárias estarem impecáveis...aí terminado isso a gente continua o máximo possível. E mesmo depois de , a gente continuava, tipow...acabou de atualizar tudo do episódio? Já continuamos com o projeto ;D abraçoss-- 19h05min de 5 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : skooskaokas xD eu vo começar o ensino médio agora *.* ¬¬ talvez tenha q voltar a trabalhar e quero fikr bombado =)....entaum academia lah vou eu asoksakosa mas enfim...como a gente começa? personagens ou episódios? eu imagino que os mais importantes seriam...personagens principais e secundarios, episódios, temas, personagens menores e de flashes e misterios certo? e sobre as cores xD eu vo mudar lah a page e daki uns 15m dah um ligue ;) 19h42min de 5 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) :: Hey man......eu tava pensando ake...a gente precisa combinar um padrão final pra essas seções que dividem as páginas dos personagens principais...eu pensei em tipow, dividir: ---- * Antes do Voo 815 ** Aí por Anos [ tipo, Anos 90, ou 1995 =) ] * Depois do Voo 815 ** Na Ilha *** 1ª Temporada (Dias 1 - 44) *** 2ª.... (3ª, etc)....aí pros que saem da Ilha *** 4ª Temporada (Dias /eskeci - 100) ** Fora da Ilha *** 2005 *** 2006 *** 2007 *** 2008 ** Na Ilha *** 1977 (Viagem no Tempo) Pros que ficam lá: *** 4ª Temporada (Dias ? - 100) *** 5ª Temporada (Viagem no Tempo) **** Diversas Épocas ai subdividir a página com akeles em negrito, em cada tempo que eles estiveram **** 1974 **** 1977 Acho que só xD oksoksaakos A mesma coisa pros "Outros", Desmond, Pessoal do Cargueiro... tipow ** Depois do Voo 815 *** Fora da Ilha *** Na Ilha Eu vou dividir os personagens que eu fikei encarregado assim.....ai qlqr coisa vc reverte lah oks? ;D abrç 17h20min de 6 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : Blz, soh 1974 - 1977 e 2005 - 2008 =P......mais uma coisa.....pq a gnt naum poe apenas Na Ilha e Fora da Ilha? ao inves de fkr colokando "De volta...".....porque tipow....Richard, saiu e voltou varias vezes....Ben, Sayid, Keamy, Daniel tambem...ai a gente usa isso como padrao...incluindo Miles, Charlotte =P, etc : Dá uma olhada na página do Locke...eu fiz tipo a sua página do Jack, só que com mais detalhes dos anos e sem aquele "De Volta à"...Separando só "Na Ilha" e "Fora da Ilha" (por causa daqueles que saem mais de uma vez, pra manter o padrão). 22h21min de 6 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : Oks ^^ okaskosa deu pra entender sim =) otra coisa....no portal, só deixei visivel ateh a Charlotte pra não ser spoiler, mas a Frank, Ilana, Richard já tão como principais da 6ª...pelas minhas contas, a Charlotte é tua =P...ai pra igualar, a gente continua com os tres, ai fika, Charlotte e Ilana pra vc, e Frank e Richard pra mim...ps: como a gente dividi o Richard? :s. 16h51min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : sakooksaokaoks axo q vc naum entendeu xD eu quis dizer...a gente naum tá combinando de dividir "Na Ilha", "Fora", "De Volta", etc? então...o Richard, votla e meia sai e volta pra Ilha o.o 17h57min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : Dá um ligue na página do Charlie =P Axo que é assim q vc quis dizer né? Hey....também tiva umas idéias...pros personagens principais, secundarios, outros e cargueiro, embaixo do Status, caso seja morto, podia colocar "crossref" do episódio que morreu né? (apesar de ser meio inútil, mas msm assim o.o); o Monstro....classificamos como apenas Mistério ou passamos pra personagem secundário? pq axo q ele e o Vincent têm o mesmo peso/classificação certo? e quanto às nav's...alem da rousseau....richard vira principal, charles widmore, penny e aaron =P 18h40min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : leave with me ;D q essa naum eh a expressão crta neh? o.o 00h28min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) RE ^^ é mesmo =P nem tinha pensado nisso o.o porque a calssificação de secundarios ali tava tipo...os q não sao da DHARMA, Kahana, etc...mas assim fiko legal ^^.....e otra.....eu nem vi q tinha colokado O Monstro =x......PS: eu tenho qse certeza q o Monstro é o Inimigo o.o....e otra....se o Terry for só interpretar o Nemesis na sexta....a gnt classificac ele como principal? Tipo os irmãos gemeos da novela? xD interpretados pelo msm ator =X 16h29min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : Otra....como a gente nomeia a Nadia? Abed Jazeem ou Abed Jarrah? :s.... 18h28min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) : não? :s a EN considera q casou....mas o sobrenome tah Jazeem 19h01min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Olá Olá, cara. Assim que eu baixar o LAX e tiver visto, começo a ajudar na tradução. Não quero ler nada antes de ver. Abraço e até logo. CrisBH 16h29min de 3 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Eaí Lucas ^^...cara, eu não vou poder ajudar muito nesse próximo episódio porque eu vou viajar =\.....mas toda vez que der pra eu entrar na NET eu venho aki ajudar ^^....mas pra eu volto com tudo =D...flnd nisso.....eu dei uma corrida oje (terça) pra deixar tudo pronto pro , mas não tenho certeza se está TUDO perfeito...qualquer coisa, text me =P....e outra, já que logo começam nossas aulas suas já começaram =/, axo q podiamos fazer escalas...tipo...em uma semana, um fica escalado de ajduar mais e se compromete de atualizar o episódio e tals, enquanto o outro descansa um pouco (apesar de ser um trabalho só no computador, convenhamos sei da onde tirei essa palavra kkosaoksakosa, cansa).....ai a gente resolve depois =/ abrç 01h21min de 10 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) RE: ADM Eu não acho :s acho melhor a gente falar sobre isso no MSN...sakas? =P Apesar de que eu acho que nós dois estamos dando conta bem...e outra...eu não pude ajudar muito nessa semana porque viajei...mas minha vida volta ao normal sexta..e vai estar tudo perfeitamente pronto para antes de segunda. Abrç 02h06min de 18 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Sim, minha real intenção na verdade era editar aquelas fotos a página com apenas os personagens principais. Mas aparentemente não tinha a opção para editá-la. Enfim, sou novo na Lostpédia. Fui eu quem fiz sim, agradeço seus elogios. Também concordo que não fica legal devido a diferenciação dos outros personagens secundários. De qualquer modo, agradeço. :) Re: O Melhor de Lost Hi!! I'm Faith from LP Italia. You can count on me ^^ just tell me what I can do :) Bye!! LOSTIT-Faith 22h05min de 23 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) RE: O Melhor de Lost (from LP-FR) Hi! I am administrator on LP-FR along with Wyz and others. I was particularly interested in your message because I am currently running several cups on our forum (like DarkUFO does) to choose the best scenes, episodes and characters from the entire series. Personally, I would be very happy to have our LP-FR members also participating to "The Best of Lost". For now, just let us know how it would work and what we would have to do. Besides, I am not sure what you meant by "a selected number of juries": what are these for? In any case, we are 4 active administrators back on LP-FR that could possibly help you and as far as I'm concerned, you can count on me! Thanks for your proposition. 00h54min de 24 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) :You can count on me for any translation from English to French (for the nominees or some other things for the blog, like "The Best of Lost " => "Le Meilleur de Lost") and I would be honored to be in the jury group. However, we certainly have a great knowledge about the series but whatever our "voting power" is, I think it will be important and interesting to show the poll result and the jury's choice in addition to the final winners. One last thing to add: I will be off on vacation from August 9th to August 23rd so I won't have access to internet everyday during that period. I hope this is not a problem... And by the way, the exact spelling was "un petit pe'u'". ;) 02h19min de 24 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) RE: O Melhor de Lost (from LP-ES) Sorry for the delay. Well, I think I arrived a little late, tomorrow begins "O Melhor Lost." If there are still possibilities, we would like to participate in this initiative. Greetings! Frans 20h05min de 31 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) MC Gainey e Mira Furlan cara, mc gainey, não participou da 6ª e da 5ª temporada. e mira furlan da 5ª, e vcs colocaram que eles participaram de toda a série, CORRIJAM POR FAVOR. *De qual página você está falando? 21h20min de 25 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) "É um dos apenas 8 atores/atrizes convidados à aparecer em todas as tmporadas de Lost. Os outros 7 são Mira Furlan, L. Scott Caldwell, Beth Broderick, Lillian Hurst, Andrea Gabriel, Billy Ray Gallion e John Terry, interpretando respectivamente Danielle Rousseau, Rose Nadler, Diane Janssen, Carmen Reyes, Nadia, Randy Nations e Christian Shephard." O MESMO OCORRE COM MIRA FURLA, ALES NÃO PARTICIPARAM DE TODA A SÉRIE, ESTÁ NA PÁGINA DE MC GAINEY E DA JUDIA DA MIRA FURLAN, POR FAVOR CORRIJAM, eu imploro. esse erro está me matando. só peço por favor, está errado temos que corrigir né zinfio??? corrija e eu mando uma benção em alemão, eu não sei quem foi que disse que esses 2 fizeram parte de toda a série, coisa de doido. Forum Geral Pelo tanto de edissões eu imagino que você seja o Administrador desta wiki. Por isso passo aqui para le pedir o seguinte: O 019mgq criou um forum na Wikia Português que é destinada para ajudar os outros utilizadores e também que sejam colocadas sugestões sobre as wikis, Só que ela não está tão reconhecida como deveria estar, então eu pesso que na barra lateral de sua Wiki adicione a seguinte linha: *w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Para que as pessoas que visitassem sua Wiki e tivessem alguma dúvida sobre ela colocassem lá suas perguntas ou sugestões. Aristóbulo 15:49min de 05 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Interwikis Por favor adiciona estes interwikis em Pagina_Principal. ar:da:de:el:en:es:fr:he:hu:ko:it:ja:nl:pl:ru:zh: --Roi González (discussão) 21h44min de 25 de Abril de 2013 (UTC)